The need to reliably detect proximal and occlusal caries remains a high oral health priority. Caries affect millions of Americans and, when undetected, could evolve into more serious conditions that may require large restorations, endodontic treatment, or extraction. The caries detection sensitivity using existing dental image modalities, 2D intra-oral imaging and 3D cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) imaging, is low. We propose to develop and manufacture a mobile and low cost intraoral tomosynthesis (IOT) system capable of detecting caries and tooth fractures with higher sensitivity and lower dose compared to CBCT. The system is based on the unique carbon nanotube X-ray source array technology invented by our team. Its introduction to the market is expected to have significant impact in improving American's dental health, while reducing overall radiation dose to the population.